How to make a TV show
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Marik is trying to make a TV show with the YGO gang, but unfortunately, things are not going as planned. Pure humor!


DIS: This is the second fic of my 'How to...' series! The first one was 'How to use a computer'. (grins, jumping up and down) This one is with Marik! Yahahaha!

X

_Title: How to make a TV show!_

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Marik is trying to make a TV show with the YGO gang, but unfortunately, things are not going as planned. Pure humor!_

_Notes/Warnings: Humor and much OOCness. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I own every idea and plot in this fic._

X 

_How to make a TV show!_

Marik peeked in the living room and grinned insanely, seeing Isis absorbed in her book.

_Perfect!_ Marik thought to himself, tip-toeing past the room and to the garage.

Click.

He frowned, seeing that the light didn't come on. Unknown to him, the garage door had been unlocked.

Click.

Locked.

Click.

Unlocked.

Click.

Locked.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with this light!" Marik snapped, jerking the switch up and down multiple times, before –

PSSH…….

"(oO)" Marik turned around and saw sparks flying from the garage door. "Shit, Isis is going to kill me..." He turned back to the switch and saw another one beside it that he ha overlooked.

Click.

"Finally," Marik grunted at the light flickering on. Walking over to the shelves, he stared at the stacked boxes and items. He eyed the shelf, before grinning at the camcorder on the bottom. Being the idiot he was, Marik plucked it out of the pile and turned to leave, smirking.

CRASH.

"(X.X) O-ow..." Marik mumbled.

"Yami Marik Ishtar, what do you think you are doing in there?" Isis demanded, flinging the door open. Her jaw dropped at the mess. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_?"

"I...didn't do anything," Marik responded, struggling to get up. He snatched the camcorder and stood up, shaking the dust out of his hair. "I just took this camcorder from the bottom, unaware of the disaster that was to befall upon me."

"(-.-) Don't be a smartass, Marik!" Isis snapped. "And just what do you need with the camcorder?"

"I'm making – " Marik held up the camcorder proudly " – a TV show!"

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yes, really!" Marik sniffed indignantly. "What, don't think I have the potential?"

"Oh, I do think so," Isis crossed her arms over her chest, arching a brow, "I just can't _wait _to see what you come up with." Marik snorted.

"Something better than you could ever make," he told her, hugging the camcorder to his chest, glaring. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my cast."

"(-.-) Of course."

X

"So, um," Anzu shuffled nervously, "what exactly should we say, Marik?"

"I dunno, say what you guys usually say." Marik decided, watching them carefully through the camcorder. "Start...now!"

(blink)

"Okay!" Yami decided, beaming. "The heart of the cards is very important, everyone should believe in the heart of the cards!"

"Um...Friendship is what keeps the world going around and around. If we have friendship, we can do anything we can!"

"My sister is da best. Dat's why I got the money for her operation."

"I love my big brother. I'm stupid like my big brother, hehehe!"

"The mutt is dumb. I should be the number one duelist! Yuugi and Yami suck. I bet they're gay. I have a big ego."

"Pay attention to me! Why won't anyone pay attention to me? I'm important!"

"I should be the Pharaoh! Me, me, me!"

"Soon, I will have all the seven millennium items and I will destroy the world!"

"I became the number one duelist by believing in the heart of the cards!"

"My big brother is wonderful, because he didn't let me become blind."

"No one's important but me, because I'm a CEO."

"You guys suck! Why won't you pay attention to me!"

"Mortal fools, I should feed you to the Shadow Realm."

"My little sister is like me and believes in da heart of da cards. At least...I think she does..."

"Friendship can overpower all evil! That's why we stick together."

"I shall kill and become Pharaoh, hahaha!"

(A/N: So, do you know which belongs to who?)

Marik just stared at them, blinking.

"How was that?" Anzu asked him.

"(-.-) Really lame," Malik grumbled. "Who cares about friendship, Mazaki?"

"Hey! Jou kept rambling about his little sister, so I wasn't the only annoying one!" She told him, seething.

"Yeah?" Jou turned angry eyes to her. "Well, Yami kept talkin' about da heart of da cards!"

"SO WERE YOU!" Bakura and Anzu snapped. They looked at each other and scowled.

"Humph!" Anzu turned from him, sniffing.

"(oO) Right...Onto the next scene. Street fighters!"

"Really?" Jou turned to him, beaming. "Awesome! I wanna go first!"

"Fine," Marik shrugged. "Jou, you can go against Bakura." Bakura smirked at Jou, who paled.

"C-can't I go against someone else?" Jou sputtered, gulping.

"No, you can't." Marik responded without interest. "Okay, go ahead."

"Hehehe..." Bakura lunged at Jou and stared beating the shit out of him.

"BIG BROTHER!" Shizuka gasped in horror.

"Oh shut up, he asked for it." Malik snapped. "I need a smoke..." Kaiba handed one to him, already smoking a cigarette. The latter blinked in surprise.

"Uh...I didn't know you smoked."

"Trust me, I didn't until Mokuba started having mood swings," Kaiba grunted, exhaling.

"(o.o) Okay then."

"Um, Bakura, he's turning purple," Marik told him uncertainly.

"So?"

"I think you should let go of his neck."

"Why? It's not as though anyone's going to miss him."

"Bakura, I really think you should – "

"He's fine, Marik, just going through puberty."

"(OO) He's turning gray, Bakura! – Not that I care, but Isis would kill me if he died..."

"Yeah, so?"

"Bakura!" Marik and Bakura started to fight after Marik had gotten Bakura's hands off Jou's neck. They knocked over the camcorder, which caused more havoc. When Anzu tried to set it back up, Malik shoved her out of the way when Bakura came flying out of no where.

X

Isis stared as the tape went 'Kssshhh', signaling the end.

"(o.o) That's your show?"

"(-.-) It...didn't go quite as I planned." Marik explained to her, nursing his twisted wrist.

"Really? Bakura got a sprained ankle and both of you had bruises and a black eye!" Isis snapped. "Ryou nearly killed me, Marik!"

"What is he, his mother?" Isis glared at him in return.

"All this for a stupid show."

"Hey! It would have been awesome had Bakura tried not to kill Jou!"

"You're lucky he _didn't_ or you would seriously be in trouble then!" Marik just grumbled in resentment.

"I should've let the poodle die..."

X

DIS: Hmm, not too shabby if I must say so myself. Hope that you liked it! Coming up after this in the 'How to...' series is 'How to annoy Seto Kaiba'! Look below the summary.

_X_

_Title: How to annoy Seto Kaiba_

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: Not yet rated_

_Summary: Jou Katsuya is the master of annoying Seto Kaiba. So, now, he's teaching Mokuba just how to annoy the CEO. Pure humor!_

_Notes/Warnings: Humor and slight Kaiba bashing._

X 

DIS: See ya'll soon, _adieu._


End file.
